


We have a spare room

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nico is awkward, Nico moves into Percy’s apartment, maybe OOC warning, nico is a mammas boy, percy and Nico are bros, percy being a good brother, sally is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Nico spends so much time at the Jackson-Blofis apartment that Sally just offers him the spare room.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson
Series: Chronicles of Nico living at the Jackson apartment [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893382
Comments: 3
Kudos: 278





	We have a spare room

**Author's Note:**

> Weird_hoodie_kid this is for you my friend. Also weird introductions be like— this is gonna be a series of little one shots of just like Nico being at Percy’s apartment. But we gotta have the introduction so enjoy.

“Nico, honey,” Sally said softly, drying her hands with a towel, “you know that we have an extra room that you can have. So then Percy won’t be bothering you.”

Nico was sprawled out on the Jackson’s couch trying to read a book while Percy was watching tv. 

“No, no it’s fine.” Nico held his hands up in front of himself sheepishly.

“Dude,” Percy muted the tv, “you’re over here all the time. Might as well make it official.” He glanced up at Sally, she smiled and nodded.

“You don’t have another home outside of camp and we have some extra space,” Sally slung the towel over the back of the couch, putting one hand on Nico’s shoulder.

“What about Paul…?” Nico licked his lips. 

“I don’t think that Paul would have any objections,” Sally squeezed Nico’s shoulder, “but we can all talk about it over dinner.”

Nico chewed his lower lip, “really it’s not a big deal, I have my cabin at Camp Half blood.”

“We won’t force you to do anything you don’t want to do, I think that would be kidnapping. But you can use the room here if you’d like,” Percy said. Him and Sally had obviously been talking about this before.

“Okay…” Nico glanced down apprehensively at his book.

—

At dinner that night (where of course Nico had to stay for) Sally was the one that brought it up. 

“Paul honey, you know how Nico stays over her very often,” Sally nodded at Nico.

“Yeah, we keep offering him the guest room,” Paul chuckled, “but you insist on taking the couch.”

Nico blushed and looked down at his plate.

“Well you know how it had been thrown around for him to have a more permanent residence outside of camp,” Sally put her hand on Paul’s arm.

“Yeah,” Paul looked over at Nico, obviously already on the same idea as Sally, “do you want to move into the spare room?”

Nico pushed around his mashed potatoes with his fork, “I don’t know… it might be nice to have someplace to stay that's not at camp… and you guys already are very nice to me…”

Percy grinned, “it’ll be nice having you around Nico.”

“We wouldn’t force you to do anything you wouldn’t want,” Sally said with a smile.

“Maybe for a couple nights… I could stay,” he looked up at Sally and Paul, “if that’s okay?”

“Of course it would be okay,” she looked over at Paul, “is that okay with you Paul?”

“Yeah, of course,” Paul nodded, “though the sheets on the bed might need to be washed.”

“We can watch a movie tonight when the sheets are in the wash,” Percy suggested, “that sound like a fair compromise.”

“What are we compromising?” Sally asked.

Percy shrugged, “it just came out.” 

Sally chuckled and rolled her eyes, Nico managed a small grin.

“So then it’s settled, yes?” Paul asked, “Nico, you’ll stay over officially for a few nights see how it is and we’ll go from there?”

“Yes,” Nico murmured, “thank you.”

“I’d make sure to tell Will before he throws a fit,” Percy teased, elbowing Nico.

“I’ll have to iris message him I guess then,” Nico swatted Percy’s arm away.

“Will? Your boyfriend?” Sally asked, no judgement in her tone.

“Yeah,” Nico nodded.

“Hm,” Sally pressed her lips together, “if you like, bring him over and he’ll get the Sally Jackson intimidation. You’re practically part of the family.”

Nico blushed more, “thanks…”

Percy leaned back in his chair, “mom you’re not that intimidating.”

“Hey! I can be intimidating,” Sally crossed her arms in front of her chest, “Annabeth is just a tough girl.”

Paul put his hand on Sally’s arm, “I think you’re very intimidating, Love.”

“Thank you,” Sally sighed.

Percy chuckled at that, Nico also gave a small laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> This took way longer than necessary to write. Oh well. It got written and tomorrow I’ll get into the more interesting stuff. Maybe. If I can actually write on time. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
